glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Original Song - Don't Know Me At All
Daddy was an old man running down the street Full of bruises, scars and blemish from his head to his feet He used to be a good man, used to be the one I admired. Took a journey to death, got caught in a fire. Mommy was a strung-out woman in the house Heineken and Bud Light bottles around the couch Every time I walked by, she used to despise me Every rule I had to follow, and she tried to disguise me Tried to change me to the worse, pushed me out Tried to show me what the real world was all about But then she failed, and then I set sail Looking for a way to pack all of my things and bail. You may think you know me But really you don't know me at all Every time I try to climb I reach and then I fall Don't try to judge me Just because you see all my flaws I try to be who I am, is it legal or am I breaking the law? Sister was a bad girl, held behind the bars Used to be a flashy chick, huge house, fast cars Then she lost it all, and it changed her heart. Changed her for the bad, then she was torn apart. Brother was a good boy, As and Bs in school. Bullied almost everyday, made him like a fool. Ever since he fought back, it got all into his head. Got into more trouble, 15 days, he was dead. Mommy didn't care, she yelled "fuck you" when he died. Blamed it all on me, and refused to open up and cry. And there I was, the victim of it all. No one was there to care, to catch me when I fall. You may think you know me But really you don't know me at all Every time I try to climb I reach and then I fall Don't try to judge me Just because you see all my flaws I try to be who I am, is it legal or am I breaking the law? You used to treat me like I was invisible. Do I have to right to treat you to same? You don't even know what I am at all Do you even know my name. Just assume and let it be and later, oh, you will see Who's right and who's wrong. I've been waiting for so long for one to treat me right Someone to shine my light and make me feel like I'm equal and fight for my right to be who I am and what I am and what I'm supposed to be I'm not your typical someone, I just want to be me So just leave me alone and just push me away I'm staying on my own ground and I don't care what you say You may think you know me But really you don't know me at all Every time I try to climb I reach and then I fall Don't try to judge me Just because you see all my flaws I try to be who I am, is it legal or am I breaking the law? Category:Blog posts